Father and Son
by elvenprincess15
Summary: Frodo is the son of Prince Legolas, and grandson of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. He is raised in the great forest, and has many adventures. Join him as he meets King Thror, Thorin & Company, and even joins the Fellowship! Lilliana, Are, and Lilliane are my own characters. This also takes place in an alternate universe, but contains some canon.
1. Chapter 1

(unless noted with an * I mean elven years/ 1 elven year=100 human years)

(_italics are Sindarin, while__** bold italics**__ will be used when talking to other races in Sindarin)_

Chapter 1

Legolas anxiously paced up and down the hallway. This had been going on for hours. 'How much longer is this going to take?' he thought to himself. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear his father, Thranduil, walk up behind him. "_Ion_, would you please calm down. I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"But that doesn't mean I won't worry, _Ada_. Besides, weren't you this nervous when _Nana_ was giving birth to me?"

"Yes, I was. But I also knew that you nana was strong. Just like we both know that Liliana is strong."

"I know that_ Ada_ but she's only 18 and I'm only 19, so something could go wrong."

"Legolas, your _nana_ and I were the exact same age and nothing happened to her. Trust me on this, _ion_." With that Thranduil continued down the corridor, after patting Legolas on the back encouragingly. He just shook his head, and continued on pacing.

An hour or so later, Liliane, Liliana's sister, came out into the corridor. "Congratulations Legolas, you have a son. You can come see them now." Eagerly, Legolas followed his sister-in-law down the hallway. When they reached the room, Legolas slowly opened the door. "Lilly?" Legolas quietly said.

"Legolas, come see your son." Liliana said from the bed. He rushed over, and what he saw took his breath away. In his beautiful wife's arms was the most precious bundle he'd ever laid eyes on. His skin was the fair color all elves were born with, and his ears weren't fully pointed yet. His head was covered in dark brown almost black fuzz. Then, his eyes opened, and both Liliana and Legolas were stunned. Beautiful gems of sapphire were sparkling in his fair face.

Looking awed, Legolas reached to hold his son. Liliana gently placed the babe in his arms. Legolas brought his face close to the baby's, and nuzzled their noses together(a/n elves show affection and greet each other by nuzzling noses). The baby giggled, and it sounded like bells. "Have you chosen a name yet?" Legolas asked while tickling his new child.

"Not yet. I was wanting us to choose together." Liliana said. Legolas looked down at the boy, and answered, "What about Frodo?" Liliana mulled the name over in her head. "It suits him."

"Then Frodo it is." Legolas said, again nuzzling their noses together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Ada_." Legolas called. Thranduil turned towards his son. "Yes _ion nin_?" He noticed a blanket wrapped bundle in his son's arms. "Is that…"

"Yes _Ada_. I want you to meet your grandson, Frodo." Legolas handed his father the bundle. Thranduil took the child gently and moved part of the blanket to expose his grandson's face. Blue eyes met blue eyes. Thranduil nuzzled his nose, and was pleased when the baby giggled. "He has your eyes." the Elven king stated.

"And his mother's hair." Legolas said. Thranduil simply nodded his head, and continued playing with his grandson. The young father sighed. "What's the matter _ion nin_." Thranduil questioned.

"I just wish that he could have playmates. He's the only elfling born since the beginning of this age."

"It'll be alright. I think there might be a few other elves that are expecting a child."

"But would they allow their children to play with the princes' son and the kings' grandson?"

"Why would they not? You had playmates when you were younger. Children are children, no matter their standing." Legolas grew quiet. Frodo started babbling to himself, and both the males laughed at his antics.

"I think it's time to return Frodo to his mother. His feeding time is soon." Thranduil handed back the bundle, but not before giving him a final nuzzle. Legolas turned and walked to his room, where Liliana was waiting patiently for her child. He handed her the baby, and sat on the other side. "Did you talk to him?" Liliana asked.

"Yes Lilly, and he doesn't seem too worried. He says there are some other couples expecting. He'll end up with playmates, don't worry."

"I can't help but worry. I'm his mother."

"It'll all work out. You'll see."

By the time Frodo was one year old, there had been two more elflings born. One was a girl named Tauriel, who was a ginger with bright green eyes. The other was a boy named Are, who had blonde hair and brown eyes.

The three children became friends, and became nearly inseparable by the time they turned four. On their fifth birthdays, their respective fathers gave them their first bow. And what would a new bow be without lessons? Legolas took all three to the shooting range to teach them.

As the years passed, they began training with the Palace guard to become warriors themselves. Frodo and Tauriel excelled greatly in close-combat and archery, while Are excelled greatly in sword play. By age 12, they had guard duties.

Frodo, being the second heir to the throne, had other duties as well. He had language, history, elven magic, and "government". When he wasn't studying, he was training with the guards. Being a young elf, and the fact that he's a guy, he got into trouble when he was bored.

**A.N.**

**Gomen (sorry) for the short chapters. They should (hopefully) get longer as the story progresses:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Frodo, are you sure we should be doing this?", Are asked. "I mean, what if your father found out you were skipping lessons?"

"That's just it. _Ada _isn't going to find out. He and _Nana _are in Imaldris helping Lord Elrond. His wife recently sailed across the Sea….", Frodo trailed off. They walked for a few minutes in silence.

Upon reaching the stables, Are spoke back up. "And just how do you plan to get past the bridge without getting caught?"

Frodo simply smirked. "Magic", was all he said. It all clicked in Are's mind, and he couldn't help but laugh at his friends' intelligence.

Frodo walked up to his mare's stall. "_Mae gouvana _Silme", he said, stroking her nose. Are went to his mare, Alda. They opened the stall doors, went inside, and swung up onto their horse's backs. Frodo began slowly incanting. Even though they couldn't tel, they were invisible. "_Asca_!", Frodo whispered. "The illusion only lasts for a few minutes. We need to already be in the forest". Asking for a trot, the horses were over the bridge and in the forest before the spell wore off. Soon, they were galloping and laughing through the forest.

Legolas was riding his white mare Celeb back home. He, his father, his wife, and his son were the only elves in Mirkwood that owned white horses. He had left his wife back in Imaldris to help Lord Elrond.

As he was riding, he heard young laughter. He was confused. No elflings were allowed past the bridge without an elf over 18. He turned his horse in the direction of the laughter.

Suddenly he saw two fast moving blurs, one white and the other brown. Laughter could be heard as well. He knew his father wouldn't be out riding, so that left only one person: Frodo. A level of frustration grew in him. 'Why is Frodo not in lessons?' he thought to himself. He nudged his horse into a gallop, and followed the disobedient elflings.

Frodo and Are were having a grand time riding. They made a game of it, like who could jump the highest or who had the faster horse. They were currently jumping their horses over logs that had low clearance branches overhead.

Suddenly, they heard a voice shout, "_Frodo Legolasion!" _Frodo whipped his head around and saw his father four lengths behind them. "_Ada?!" _Unfortunately, he didn't see the branch overhead. As Silme jumped, his head connected with the branch, and he fell off the mare.

Are whipped his horse around when he heard the loud crack of a head hitting a branch. Silme came to a halt next to him. Celeb jumped the log, and landed a foot away from Frodo's prone form.

Legolas jumped off his horse, and knelt beside his son. "_Ion, ion _can you hear me?" He only got a groan in response. Legolas picked him up, and set him backwards on Celeb. He then swung up, and pulled Frodo close. "Are, follow quickly. And while we ride, you can explain yourself."

They rode quickly, Silme following obediently. Are explained why they were out riding in the first place. Legolas had Frodo pressed up his chest, and gripped him tighter when they jumped.

By the time they'd reached the palace, Frodo started regaining consciousness. Legolas slid off Celeb, pulling the elfling with him. He took Frodo to his room, and laid him on the elaborate bed. Legolas sat near the edge, and started running his fingers through his son's brown hair. "_Ion, ion nin, _wake up my child", he said gently.

"_Ada_?" Frodo said groggily. He opened his eyes slowly, and winced when the sun's light hit them. "What happened?"

"You hit your head on a branch while jumping", Legolas explained, still playing with the dark locks.

"Oh," Frodo sighed. "No wonder my head hurts. How did I get home?"

"I carried you home on Celeb." Frodo slowly sat up, and brought a hand to his forehead. Feeling the bump, he winced again. Legolas placed his hand on it, and whispered healing words.

"Now," Legolas started, "do you care to tell me why you and Are were out riding instead of training?"

"I'm bored", Frodo replied. "All I ever do is train and study, study and train. I want adventure _Ada. _I don't just want to learn about the world, I want to see it! Are only came because I asked him to." Legolas simply nodded, and went back to playing with his son's hair.

Are's only punishment was to clean out the stables. Frodo got a stern lecture from his grandfather, and was suspended from riding for a week. However, his father and grandfather both agreed that his schedule should allow him free time. Two days a week, he was allowed a full day to do whatever he wanted.

Because of this new schedule, he excelled greater in both his studies and training. When his mother returned after two months in Imaldris, she was pleased to find her child doing so well.

**A.N.**

**Finished my first day of college successfully:) The next chapter shall hopefully be typed and posted by the end of this week. Love y'all:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. I apologize for the long wait. My life has become a bit hectic, and I've had a little bit of writers block. Hopefully, "Downfall" will be updated tomorrow. I'll be gone all next week, so I probably won't update until next Saturday. There is a poll on my profile page that will help get a new story off the ground. Your input would be much appreciated. Johan(pronounced yo-han) is my own character, and will make a full appearence within the next chapter or two. Enjoy this chapter:)**

Chapter 4

In 2590, the dwarf king Thror began ruling in Erebor. At first, he left the elves alone, declaring peace with Thranduil. 70* years later that all changed. On a clear spring day, a small delegation of dwarves came to Greenwood.

Frodo had recently turned 14, and was now allowed to sit in court with his father and grandfather. The five dwarves entered the throne room, and bowed to the three elves. "Welcome to Greenwood" Thranduil said in Westron(the Common Tongue). "For what reason have you come?"

"Our king has sent us with a message", the lead dwarf said, dropping to one knee. Thranduil motioned to Frodo, who slid off his throne, walked to the dwarf, took the message, gave it to his grandfather, and returned to his throne. The king opened the envelope, and took out the message.

As he read, conflicting emotions passed across his face. First surprise, then something like anger, then back to neutrality. His gaze went back to the dwarf, who had risen while the king was reading. "And when does Thror desire to have this gift?"

"Within the month, my lord." Thranduil nodded, and motioned to the two guards at the door. "You may either stay here for a night and leave on the morrow, or return to your kingdom today."

"If you please, my lord, an overnight stay would be most appreciated."

"Then my guards will show you to your rooms, and I will summon you for dinner." The dwarves bowed again, and the guards escorted them out of the Great Hall.

Legolas turned to his father. "What does Thror want _Ada?_"

"He claims that he found a jewel that proves his divine right to rule, and is all but demanding that we pay homage to him ."

"What does he want?"

"A chest of gold and two casks of our best wine."

"When do you plan to leave?"

"Three days after the dwarves do. I'll need four trained guards to accompany me, as well as a few elves to help carry the chest and casks. I'm thinking of taking…"

"May I go Grandada?" Frodo inquired. Both of the older elves turned to look at him, and he cast his eyes on the ground. "It would be a good learning experience, and I'm one of the guard."

"_Ion nin, _you are only 14. You are much too young…"

"I think it's a splendid idea _ion." _Thranduil interjected. "It would give him training, and he could learn about dwarves." Frodo looked pleadingly at his father. Legolas held his gaze, then closed his eyes and sighed. "Go ask your _nana."_

"Yay!" Frodo exclaimed. He jumped down from his throne, and ran out of the Great Hall. Legolas turned back to his father. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You worry too much _ion._ I'll keep a very close eye on him, and Johan will be going as well."

"I trust you both with my own life, so don't believe that I don't trust you with my son. Can the dwarves be trusted?"

"We have an allegiance with them, and they can be peaceful. I will never let him out of my sight."

"I'll give my permission." Legolas sighed. "It's now up to what his mother says." So saying, both males headed in the direction of Legolas and Liliana's room.

~With Frodo and Lilly~

"_Nana! Nana!"_ Frodo shouted running into his parent's room. Without waiting for a reply, he rushed on. "Grandada has given me permission to accompany him to Erebor to see King Thror. _Ada _said to come ask you. Please _Nana, _may I go?"

Liliana's first instinct was to say no. However, the look on her child's face was so hard to resist. Before she could answer, a voice from the door said, "I've given my permission Lilly. Johan will be going as well." Looking up, she saw both Legolas and Thranduil standing in the doorway. She sighed. "Alright. He may go."


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Two months?! Sheesh I had a bad case of writers block. Sorry 'bout that. Underlined words are exerts from "The Similarion", which is a great book. Since I haven't done one yet, here goes. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters unless so stated. Love y'all! Hopefully, I will update soon:)**

Chapter 5

Dinner was an interesting affair. Many of the dishes were vegetable in nature, with only a few containing any type of meat, which was mostly stag. The dwarves were politely refusing the all vegetable dishes, and only eating the stag in the other dishes.

This didn't escape Thranduil's notice. He discretely motioned to Giridion, and whispered something in his ear. Giridion nodded, and went off in the direction of the kitchens. He returned a few moments later, bearing two large platters of steaming meat. These he placed in front of the dwarves, who looked exstatic.

The lead dwarf made eye contact with Thranduil, and gave a subtle nod in thanks. The Elven King returned it, and began eating again. After dinner, Frodo led their guests to their chambers. "If you need anything, do not be afraid to ask." The dwarves merely shook their heads to show that they understood and went into their respective rooms.

Frodo went to his room to spend the evening with his father. They did this as often as they could. Sometimes, like tonight, his grandfather would join them. They would spend the evening brushing and re-braiding each others hair and reading some of the old stories. Tonight's was going to be about the history of the Ainur.

When Frodo reached his room, both his _ada _and grandada were waiting for him. Thranduil started with the book while Legolas started on Frodo's hair. "'There was Eru, the One, who in Arda is called Illuvatar; and he made first the Ainur, the Holy Ones, that were the offspring of his thought, and they were with him before aught else was made.'" Thranduil began reading.

When Legolas was done, they rotated so that now Frodo was reading and Thranduil was working on Legolas's hair. They roatated once more, then spent more time reading about their history. "'And thus was the habitation of the Children of the Illuvatar established at the last in the Deeps of Time and amidst the inumerable stars.' Should I read more Grandada?" Frodo asked.

"No _hin(heen_; child), not tonight. The hour grows late, and we have much to do on the morrow." Thranduil said, rising from the be where he'd been sitting. He rubbed noses with both elves, and departed to his own chambers.

Legolas put the book back on the shelf while Frodo climbed into bed. "Goodnight _Ion." _Legolas said, rubbing noses with his son. "Goodnight _Ada._" Frodo said sleppily. Legolas left the room, and shut the door quietly. Frodo snuggled farther underneath the blankets, and drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you for your hospitality King Thranduil." the dwarf leader said as they were preparing to leave. "I will inform my grandfather of your arrival." Thranduil nodded, and the dwarves left the elven kingdom.

"Legolas, gather the three other elves who are to accompany us and have them meet here. Then inform Giridion that we need two casks of our finest wine, as well as the chest of gold." Thranduil instructed.

"Yes _Ada_." Legolas quickly left the room. When the elves arrived, Thranduil explained the trip and their reason for going. Afterwards, everyone went to pack the supplies they would need for their journey to the dwarf kingdom.


End file.
